


Skyline

by orphan_account



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Post Reichenbach, as cute as I could get mormor, mormor, mormor fluff, mormor oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenbach. Sebastian is distraught that Jim is "dead" and hits his rock bottom but gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> Something I drew to go along with the fic http://rachelthecactus.tumblr.com/post/84356381576  
> I don't know if the sad bits are too sad but I cried a little bit writing this so this is a warning I guess

It's at times like this you notice the simple things - those you were already aware of but suddenly stand out.

At half past two in the morning the sky should be black and the stars should be out. Not in London; all the light pollution turns the horizon a pale blue and above all you can see is a deep, deep blue. No stars.

At half past two in the morning police and ambulance sirens shouldn't be rushing around through car filled streets. But that's how it is because a man in South Kensington probably just stabbed his girlfriend.

At half past two in the morning sixty percent of the lights shouldn't be on in all the office buildings. But they are because that one man needs the overtime and that one woman wants to impress her spouse by writing an article that makes front page with a deadline three hours away. Not that it matters because her partner is cheating on her right now.

The lights all around me seem to twinkle, as if they are replacing the stars. The unnatural light coming from the city glows into the dark sky where there is unusually no cloud. The moon is reflecting in the Thames next to boat after boat going through Tower Bridge.

Even with everything going on around me it feels peaceful here.

People would call what I can see from up here picturesque but I'm not really one for views. I just really like sitting up here - it's so private and secluded, yet at the same time so open and free with the cool wind ruffling my hair and my legs dangling over the edge of the building. I suppose I don't mind the view. It's the sort of thing Jim would have loved. It makes me feel closer to him. Which sounds so stupid because doesn't exist anymore.

With no Jim, the criminal web of London - and most of Britain - has almost completely disappeared, even with me trying my best to keep it all together. It doesn't really matter. What's the point of a web without a spider? May as well just brush it away.

Oh shit I'm crying.

How do you start crying without realising? I've been doing that a lot recently - not that stupid sobbing and wailing shit but the silent crying. That type you only do when you are alone. Someone told me that you only cry because you need someone to take care of you, like a kid who fell over would cry to get his mother's attention. I guess it's true. I need someone to take care of me. But nobody could do it right, nobody could look out for me like Jim. And it's not like I'll be around long enough to try and find someone else anyway.

The skyline has always been beautiful but from here it really is exquisite. I found this rooftop when I was still doing assassinations for Jim. You really do notice the little things at times like these.

I stand up a few centimeters away from the edge of the roof.

This skyline is really the only good thing that London has left. My breath is starting to catch because now I'm crying harder and I'll probably start to hyperventilate soon. Oh well.

There is no point trying to stop myself crying anymore, but I wipe away my tears anyway. I shuffle forward a bit and stay there with my toes just over the edge. The decision is made; when I wobble I won't stop myself falling. I shuffle a bit further forward to speed it up because it is fucking cold and the tears all over me are freezing.

"Goodbye London. It has been a pleasure killing your population." I say.

I hear Jim's laugh in my head because that's the kind of humor he enjoys. I smile and let out a breathy giggle with some tears at his laugh and nearly fall with the action. But I don't.

"Goodbye skyline. The only fucking this left for me in this city." 

A police van drives down the street below me. The sudden noise of the siren makes me jump a little but I don't fall. I lean over a little to watch it go and realise that I'm  _really_ high up. I don't have time to register it because I lose my footing and jolt forwards.

I knew this was coming but it's still fucking scary.

My eyes squeeze shut and I block all the noise around me out.

It feels as if only a second has passed but I hit the ground. The impact is much smaller than it should have been.

Then I open my eyes and I must be dead.

Jim looks excitedly down at me, his arm is around my waist. I thought it was supposed to be all white when you die. I'm still on the roof and I'm lying on the floor.

Jim is smiling down at me and he starts crying. He keeps his arm around my waist and puts his other around my shoulder. He pulls me up into a sitting position and hugs me harder than I knew he could. He nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck.

"This city isn't just a skyline," Jim whispers right in my ear.

"What? Am I dead?" I ask.

I have no idea what happened. I should be on the ground in a bloody splatter with my bones smashed in.

"No Darling, it's okay - I've got you," Jim pulls away and moves to sit on my lap. He wrapps his legs and arms around my body from there and snuggles his head back into my neck.

I can feel his tears rolling off his cheeks and down my collar bones. "I grabbed you back just before you fell."

"You're alive." I started coming back to my senses and I threw my arms around Jim's little body and squeezed. We must look like three year olds cuddling like this. I don't care one bit. I tilt my head down and peck the top of Jim's head and leave my lips there, resting against him.

"It was all just a trick. Like magic. I had to get Sherlock to jump but I didn't die. It was all fake." I smile against his head.

"I don't care. You're alive. I missed you, you twat." I feel Jim shake against me as he laughs. I lift up my hand and pull his head up to face me before gently kissing him on the lips. No tongues, no teeth, just a simple raw kiss that flows through me to the core. Jim puts a hand on my jaw and pulls back to smile against my lips. I smile back. He rubs his thumb on my cheek and moves his arms to go around my neck.

Jim leans back on my lap a little and lazily keeps his arms wrapped around my neck. He looks up into my eyes and I look back into his. Jim's pupils are blown wide and surrounded by a ring of his beautiful golden-brown irises. It's at times like this you notice the simple things.

The sky seems black now. So does the entire city; all the lights from the offices, the car headlights, the flashing red and blue of the emergency services. Everything is barely visible because all I can see is Jim. Jim and his eyes, Jim and his little smile.

It doesn't seem cold anymore, as if Jim's touch is warming me up.

I can't hear a thing, not the wind or a police siren or the first birds starting to sing because all I can focus on is Jim. Jim. Jim is here. I can hear his slow breaths and I can feel that he is alive. So alive and it's so very  _real_.

It's at times like this you notice the simple things - those you were already aware of but suddenly stand out.


End file.
